civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
General Rules
Rules 0 RULE ZERO The staff has the right to remove any player from the server for any reason, listed or otherwise, temporarily and permanently 1 KEEP THE FRONT DOOR CLEAN * All discussion on the /r/civex subreddit and the #general channel of the community discord are to be kept fully focused on the server and subject to minimal spam and shitposting * Types of content that may be removed includes, but is not limited to: ** Shitposting (low quality memes) ** Spam (multiple posts in a day by the same person or on the same topic) ** Off-Topic Content (politics, other games/services, and anything not directly related to CivEx) ** Discussion about moderation policy outside of proper forums made by the administrative team (use the #feedback channel on the community discord to voice your concern with our moderation policy freely) 2 NO ALTERNATE ACCOUNTS * Players found to be using alternate accounts will be banned on all accounts * Using an alternate account to circumvent a ban is against the rules 3 NO BOTTING * Everything your player does in-game must be done while you are at the keyboard * You are allowed to use an auto-mining bot (effectively the same as taping down your left mouse button) so long as you are at the keyboard and responsive to things happening in-game (you may, for example, watch netflix while vault-breaking--but if you need to go to the restroom you must stop all the actions your character is performing in-game) * Using bots to enhance a character’s actions beyond human capability are not allowed 4 NO BUG EXPLOITATION * This includes, but is not limited to: ** Duping ** Xray ** Flying ** Bug Exploitation ** Glitch Exploitation ** Bypassing AFK checks ** Intentionally causing lag ** Using a hacked or cracked client ** Using vanilla behaviours that have been removed for the server experience or have been stated to be against the server’s goals * All bugs and exploits must be reported to the admin team as soon as they are recognized to be bugs/exploits * Distributing or publicly posting any information about bugs/exploits currently in the game is against the rules 5 NO KING OF THE ASHES * If your goal is to raze the server to the ground, you're going to need to have a talk with us--we aren't just going to let you do that * If your intention is to make the server an undesirable place to play, and are unwilling to change, you will be asked to leave * Violations of this rule include, but are not limited to: ** Pearling newfriends with your end-game gear ** Randomly pearling people to prevent everyone from playing the server ** Lag machines 6 NO HARASSMENT, PERSONAL ATTACKS, OR DOXXING * Due to the nature of civ-style servers arguments and conflicts between players can get pretty heated, however players are expected to remain civil in their interactions with other players * Using or divulging personal information of another player without their consent is not allowed * Any action taken to negatively affect a player outside of the game is not allowed * Moderators will not intervene with interactions between players unless things are taken too far by either party * Players are encouraged to use /ignore and /ignoregroup to avoid interactions with players they dislike * Players should report continued harassment to the moderators whether it happens on the subreddit, through modmail, or in game, through a support ticket * Any players engaging in continued harassment will be reprimanded in accordance to the severity of their actions 7 NO KNOWINGLY AIDING OTHER PLAYERS IN BREAKING/CIRCUMVENTING SERVER RULES * Players intentionally aiding others in breaking/circumventing the rules will be punished in accordance with the severity of the actions of the people they are aiding 8 NO PAYING WITH, ACCEPTING, OR SOLICITING REAL MONEY FOR INGAME GOODS AND SERVICES * Not only is this against our policy, but it is also against the Mojang EULA and will not be tolerated in any capacity * This includes paying with, accepting, or soliciting any item IRL or out of game for ingame goods and services 9 NO USING SERVER RESOURCES TO ADVERTISE OTHER MINECRAFT SERVERS, SERVICES OR GAMES * Contact the staff if you want permission to advertise other games/services * DO NOT assume we’ll allow it--ask us first! If you are unsure about whether something is allowed, ask us first!